A Mystic Falls Story
by Tvdtopllshtoglover
Summary: Elena and her family just moved to Mystic Falls, where she meets two handsome brothers with a dark secret. Will she find out what they're hiding and discover more about her family history? Or will she fall victim to those who roam in the night.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first story so please be patient! I'd love to hear what you all think and if you have any suggestions or requests for future chapters! Anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way own the Vampire Diaries, I am just a fan who wanted to share this story with you all!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was my first day at a Mystic Falls High. My family and I had just moved to town. My mother had died when I was 7 years old, only 17 months after my parents split. I was nervous, but also exited. A new place, a new life, new friends, and new me. I was turning over a new leaf!

I stood looking at my reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath, today was going to be good.

I drove into the parking lot, already getting curious looks from other students. At least it was the first day of school, not somewhere in the middle of the year like last time.

I waved as I passed my brother, already making friends and he's been here for less than15 minutes. My younger siblings go to the local middle school this year, so I'd already dropped them, off. After finally finding a parking space, I maneuvered my way to the front office.

"Hi honey, what can I do for you?" The lady at the front desk asked, looking up from her papers.

"Hey, I'm new, my brother and I just moved here from Boulder, Colorado. I was wonder if I could grab my schedule."

"Oh! Welcome, you must be Elena! Your brother was here just a few minutes ago." She exclaimed, sifting through the files in her desk, pulling out a map of the school and my schedule.

"Here you go dear" the lady said handing them to me. I smiled.

"Thanks" but the woman had already turned to one of the boys talking near by.

"Stefan, could you please show Miss Gilbert around, and accompany her to her classes?" Stefan walked over.

"Why I'd love to" he said smiling at me, I wasn't quite sure if he was mocking me. "Come on, we'd better hurry if we're gonna be on time." He motioned out into the courtyard, holding the door open for me. I nodded.

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder, walking out.

"Good luck dear!" The lady at the desk called as we walked out of the office and twards first period.

"Let's see, what do you have first?" Stefan asked looking at my schedule.

"I have History in room, 1003."

"It's right up there to the left, come on" he said pointing ahead, speeding up his pace. We reached the room.

"Here we are, is there anything else you need?" He asked, his face light and friendly.

"Nope, I'm good, thanks though." I gave him a half smile.

He nodded. I turned taking a deep breath, and when I looked back he was gone. Bracing myself I walked in, hurriedly taking the empty seat closest to the door.

"Welcome class, my name is Alaric Sultsman, you may call me Mr. Sultsman or Mr. S. I see we have many new faces this year, and although it's the first day, I see no reason why we shouldn't jump right in!" The class groaned as Mr. S. started class, diving right into the history Mystic Falls.

"Psst!" I felt a tap on my shoulder, and quickly turned in that direction. A girl around my age with long brown wavy hair gave me a little wave.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie. You must be new, I've never seen you before" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm Elena and I just moved to town" I whispered back with a little smile.

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls, the most boring town ever" she rolled her eyes, her face alive with a silent laugh, "I'm serious though, nothing bad like ever happens here."

"Miss Bennett, Miss Gilbert, I hope we aren't disturbing you" Mr. Sultsman said in a disapproving tone.

"Sorry Mr. S. I was just showing Elena here what page we were on" Bonnie spoke up quickly, ignoring the snickers from other students.

"Yeah, this is my first day and I was just a bit confused, sorry for interrupting class" I gave him my most innocent look. Mr. S just looked amused.

"I'll excuse you this time, but don't let it happen again." He said and he turned to continue the lesson. I looked back at Bonnie, she smiled and winked. Maybe this would be the start of a friendship, who knew?

When class ended I grabbed my stuff and hurried out to find everyone staring at someone just outside the door. I looked over to see Stefan resting casually against the wall waiting for me.

"Hey!" I said walking up to him, "Did you make it to class on time?"

"Yeah, why?" He replied looking a little confused.

"The bell rang just as I stepped into class" I pointed out.

"Oh, my class is just up the hall" he said pointing in the direction he had disappeared this morning. I spotted Bonnie, and waved. She smiled, and started over until she saw who stood at my side, and just hurried past. I glanced up at him, his brows were burrowed. Shrugging it off I asked him if we could go to my next class.

The rest of the day went by, then the week. I got into the rhythm of school, then homework, and hanging out with Caroline (who was apparently dating Stefan?), Bonnie and April. Stefan and I became fast friends, but he was Mr. Loner, Mystery guy (according to April) so I felt like he was keeping something from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **would love to read your reviews! I'm always looking for ways to improve the story and plot line!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in anyways own the Vampire Diaries, I am just a fan and a writer who wanted to share this story with you.**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

A couple weeks into school, I was hanging out with Stefan at his mansion as we did our homework and laughed when the door flew open.

Stefan jumped up as a figure passed the threshold.

"Hello brother, who's the girl?" The stranger was tall, handsome, dark and mysterious. He was also incredibly sexy.

"Damon" Stefan said turning stone like.

"Stefan, you didn't tell me you had a brother" I said accusingly.

"Who are you?" Damon asked, his voice held traces of amusement. "Judging on Stefan's reaction, you are someone special. "

"We're just friends" I said rolling my eyes. Damon just shrugged.

"Well anyways, I'm Damon, Stefan's brother"

"Elena, Stefan's friend" I shared a small, slightly awkward smile with him.

"It is lovely to meet you, Elena" Damon said kissing my hand. Watching Stefan's face as he did so.

"You should stay for dinner" Damon said smirking. His smirk caught me off gaurd, god was it possible for some hot stranger to have this effect on me?

"Elena, I think it's time for you to leave." Stefan's voice was strained. Sensing the tension, I decided that was a good idea.

"Um, alright, I'm just gonna go" I hurried out the door, glad to be away from the tension. I'd ask Stefan about him later.

Over the next few weeks I kinda got to know Damon, he was quite the duche, but could also be sweet and funny at times. He had this air of darkness and danger that sort of drew me in. And agenst my better judgement I grew to like him.

Stefan hated him, and hated me spending time with him, but Damon was either oblivious or he just didn't care. Damon somehow seemed to be stronger than Stefan, and it was almost like he could get his way.

Stefan and I were sitting in the living room, when Damon entered, in all his immortal like grace.

"Stefan! I need to talk to you. Alone." He motioned his thumb behind him.

"Whatever it is Elena can hear it too" Stefan replied clearly annoyed.

"Brother. Get your butt in here now!" Damon demanded, his tone a bit freaky. Begrudgingly, Stefan pushed himself up and off the couch, trailing Damon out of the room. A couple of moments later Stefan came back, Damon nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry Elena, we have to go out of town for the weekend. We should be back my Monday at the latest." His voice was hard, and worried. Damon reappeared, holding duffle bags of who know what. Grabbing their coats they hurried out the door, but not before Damon could wink goodbye.

I sat there confused, and slightly worried before realizing that I had the whole mansion to myself. I decided to snoop. I headed up the stairs, I pushed open the nearest door. The door gave way, reviling an old fashioned style room, looking around I immediately knew it was Stefan's. There was a bed, dresser, the whole bedroom outfit. The walls were lined with shelves, all filled with books and journals. In the middle of the room sat a desk. Piled high with journals, books, maps, and all sorts of random things. Not wanting to be too intrusive, I didn't open any of them, instead I moved to inspect the rest of the desk. I barley touched anything, worried that he'd somehow know I'd been in there. I was just about to head on to the next room when I came across a picture of me, except it wasn't me. The girl was dressed in old fashion attire, her hair hung in perfectly curled ringlets, her innocent looking eyes, my eyes, were the same shade of gray blue. I moved to pick up the photograph, thinking it could have just been a trick of the light. No. I was right. She had the same slightly puckered lips, petite nose, and dark brown hair. There was no way to mistake it, she and I shared the same face. Turning it's over I found a date, 1864, and below that a name.

"What the hell? Who's Kathrine?!" Startled I dropped the photo back onto his desk and hurried from the room, closing the door quickly behind me.

I wandered down the hall trying doors. Most of them where locked. A couple doors down from Stefan's room, the door finally opened. I stepped into the room admiring the modern feel, the girl in the photograph momentarily slipping my mind. A giant four poster wood bed stood against the wall, taking up quite a bit of room. The two nightstands were made of polished wood, looking very expensive and antique, one held a clock and the other a single book. I assumed this was Damon's room. A nice bathroom, and connected walk in closet held all the essentials a person could need, plus much more. I returned to his room, dragging my hand against the top of the near by dresser as I headed for the window. I slid it open, enjoying the soft breeze that drifted in, lifting my hair in a gentle dance. I stared out the window, it overlooked the woods and property. It was gorgeous in the setting sun. I just lay against the sill, lost in thought until I was startled by a voice.

"Snooping around are we?" I turned around to find Damon leaning casually against his door frame. I tried to come up with some excuse, but was just drawn a blank. He strode into the room, lounging back on the bed. I must have been right about this being his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Should I give each of the chapters more of a definitive beginning and ending, or should I just continue as I have been? I love to hear feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own TVD, I'm just a fan who loves to write. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"So, whatcha doing in here?" His voice was curious but held a air of amusement, probably at finding me in his room.

"I was just looking around then got caught up in my thoughts." I retorted, trying to even my breathing.

"Uh huh. Sure. Why were you in Stefan's room?" His comment made me think of the photo, and it took all I could to not say anything about it.

"Um, how did you know that I went into Stefan's room?" I crossed my arms, daring him to tell the truth.

"You- left the door slightly agar." He smirked. I shook my head no, and moved to say so.

"Who's Kathrine?" I blurted out instead. "And why the hell does she look exactly like me?!" Damond face lost its teasing look, and paled a bit.

"You weren't supposed to see that." His voice was grave, gone was any trace of his usual Damon swagger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I moved away from the window, and over to the bed.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you." He abruptly got up, and was suddenly right in front of me.

"Damon" I breathed, his hands were at my waist, and his lips were impossibly close. One little movement and they'd touch. My breath quickened as my heart did a little skip. He looked me in the eye almost tauntingly, then leaned in kissing me. I stood there wide eyed for a split second as my brain caught up to what was happening, before Kissing him back. His lips were so soft, I breathed him in as we kissed. It was soft and sweet. After what seemed like seconds I pulled away to catch my breath. He laughed under his breath as though it was funny that I had to breath. I just stood there staring at him, not really sure what to say. My face was alive with different emotions. The Kathrine thing completely forgotten, if only for the moment. He broke the silence.

"You are going to have to stay here for a little while, Stefan has to go do some stuff in California and I'm supposed to watch you." His voice was soft and kind, soft, so soft like his lips. Snap out of it Elena!

"Why?" It came out harsher than I'd intended.

"Because, you could get hurt easily" he said matter of a factly. I couldn't tell if my tone had bothered him.

"No more easily than you." I responded, but I was starting to wonder otherwise.

"Right" he chuckled, "Stefan will have Bonnie and Caroline bring over some of your stuff tomorrow, but for now you'll just have to make due." He tossed me one of his shirts from the dresser.

"No to brag, but my bed is the most comfortable in the whole world so enjoy it." He gave me one if his signature winks, "I'll be just down the hall if you need me." He moved to the door with an almost immortal grace. I'd never watched him like that before.

"Good night Lena" he said closing the door, leaving me alone in his room. After making sure he wasn't coming back, I slid out of my clothes, folding them neatly on the nightstand, before sliding his black tee shirt over my naked body. The material was heavenly! I smirked, he's never getting this back.

Suddenly I was hit with how tired I was, I slipped into Damons bed, sinking deep into his mattress. Ahh he was right! It was like laying on a cloud. I breathed in, rolling over to get more comfortable. His sent surrounded me, and made me feel strangely safe. I fell asleep with a small smile playing at my lips.

I awoke the next morning to a knock on the door, and groaned as it was pushed open.

"Good morning sleepyhead, how did you sleep?" Damon was weirdly chipper and cheerful. His question was just met with another groan.

"Not a morning person I see?" He laughed, "Alright then." For a moment I thought he left, until heard the bed moan, and felt his weight settle to the left of me.

"What" I moaned, not all to happy at him waking me up.

"Your gonna get up!" He smirked. His voice laced with mischief.

"Make me." I retorted, curling back up under his covers.

"With pleasure" He pounced on me, his fingers finding my every week point as he mercilessly tickled me, until I was screaming in laughter, and trying to wiggle out from under him.

"Ok! Ok! I'm awake!" I exclaimed in between laughs.

"Are you sure?" He was joking, but still didn't stop tickling me.

"Yesss!" I screamed before another attack of his skilled fingers. Finally he stopped.

"Alright" he said laughing. Now, up and outta be with you!" I shook my head no, causing him to smirk. He made the tickling motions in the air.

"I love your bed! It is so comfortable!" I reluctantly climbed out of bed and stood in front of him.

"You might wanna fix my shirt" He observed, "it looks good on you" He gave me that sexy smirk I had grown to love. I looked down to see he was right, and my face turned many shades of red as I saw that my boobs were practically hanging out, and the hem just barely covered my lady bits.

"Well, I'm keeping it" I said trying to gather myself, and regain my composure. He just laughed again.

"We'll see about that" He just stood there staring at me, and I did the same, nither one of us blinking. I suddenly sucked in a breath, I hadn't noticed I'd been holding it. A stream of mixed emotions crossed his face, and I got a glimpse of regret before he hid it again. He was like an emotionless statue, at least that's what he tried to have everyone believe.

"Why do you do that?" My voice was soft, and compassionate.

"Do what?"

"Hide your emotions from the world?"

"Because it's easier." He just walked out, not giving me any kind of explanation. I hurried to get dressed, putting on my jeans from yesterday, but keeping Damon's shirt. I sighed and headed down the stairs, just as the doorbell rang.

"Go ahead and get it" Damon called from the kitchen, already the savory smell of beacon drifting through the house. I grumbled a response, and shuffled to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this newest chapter, as always I'd love to hear what you think and any improvements or suggestions for the future!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of TVD or the characters :)**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Hey, I brought your stuff." Bonnie smiled, she was accompanied by Caroline who gave a small wave.

"Thanks!" I took the duffle bag, "Well, wanna come in?"

Caroline brushed passed me, hurrying to find the source of the delicious scent. Bonnie hesitated.

"You coming in?"

"No, I think I'll just head back home, Grams is coming over soon." I nodded, giving her a quick hug before she hurried away, seemingly more comfortable the farther she got from the house. I turned, closing the door before heading to the kitchen. I found Damon chatting with the Care as they munched on fruit and beacon.

"Is Stefan not here?" Caroline asked. I looked at Damon.

"Uh, no. He had some stuff to do. He's out of town for the weekend." Damon replied smoothly, but hoped I was the only one who caught how fake that sounded.

"Huh, he didn't say anything to me" her voice was laced with skepticism, "I'll just ask him about it when he gets back" she shrugged. Turned out, Damon Salvatore was an excellent cook. The girls feasted on a giant and very delicious breakfast before Caroline decided to take off. Having things to do.

"Wow, so that's Caroline. Stefan's girlfriend?"

"Yep. She's a bit overbearing and control freakish, but she's a sweetheart deep down." A quiet spell settled over the house as I helped Damon clean up and do the dishes, neither one of us looking at each other.

"I've got to go out. Feel free to look around" He smirked, remembering yesterday. I rolled my eyes. He grabbed his keys, coat and left, closing the door softly behind him. As soon as he was gone I decided what I was going to go find out more about 'Kathrine'. I scooted off the kitchen counter, making my way up the stairs quietly. Not really sure why I was sneaking, I was home alone.

I reached the landing, and moved to open Stefan's door. It was locked. I tried it again, still locked. I smirked, Damon didn't want me in there, too bad he didn't know me very well. I slid a bobby pin out of my hair, shaping it the way I wanted it before inserting it into the lock. Slight pressure, turn left, harder right, aaannnnd, click! I was in.

I pushed the door open, everything appeared to be exactly the same. I walked up to the desk, scanning the room half expecting Damon to jump out and scare me. There it was, exactly where I'd left it. The girl in the photograph starred eerily back at me.

"Who are you?" I whispered, almost expecting a reply. She looked so lifelike. I flipped the phot over, inspecting the back again hoping for some new insight as to who she was, and why Stefan had a picture of her. Nothing. No little clue. Nothing.

"I don't know what I was expecting" The room suddenly seemed too quiet, my voice barely more than a whisper. I returned the photo to where I'd originally found it, and turned to the many books and journals. Seeing that they each had a date, I found the one match the date below the picture. 1864.

Flipping it open, I found Stefan's neat squished handwriting covering page after page. I flipped through until I came upon a entry that was titled by her name.

"Kathrine, September 26, 1864

The most wonderful thing happened this morning, I met the most charming girl. Her name was Kathrine. She was a orphan from Spain, who had just moved here with her loyal maid Emily. She passed by very briefly but our eyes met, and it was as if sparks flew. How can I be in love with I girl met only today?

I ended up running into her later, after a while of conversation I invited her to come stay at the Salvatore boarding house with me and my brother, Damon. Father wasn't too happy, but he hasn't been happy, not since mother died when Damon and I were just young boys."

I stopped reading. What the hell? Was this some kind of trick? Was this some story that Stefan had written? I closed the journal, and opened the nearest one.

"January 28, 1957

The bloodlust is almost unbearable. I nearly fed again today. Damon says that I need to just embrace it, but I don't want to be like him. He kills with little to no remorse I can't do that. It tears me up inside. Lexi tells me it's going to be ok, that I can pull through this, but I don't believe that either."

I gasped. What the hell kind of twisted shirt was this?! I set the journal back down, and quickly left the room. Locking the door behind me. I suddenly didn't want to be here anymore. I hurried back into Damon's room, grabbing my things, thanking god that I hadn't unpacked anything yet. I shoved them down the stairs, hoping that my friends hadn't packed me anything breakable.

I rushed to the door, pulling open and running into someone on the door stoop.

"Oh my, where are you off to in such a hurry?" A hand reached down to help me up. The lady smiled, but looked a bit confused. She was gorgeous, with long blond hair spilling over her shoulders like a cascading waterfall. Her emerald eyes sparkled with kindness and wisdom. Though she barley looked over 25, she somehow seemed ancient.

"Oh, uh thanks." I smiled back, "I'm just running late, per usual" I laughed, she joined in, she had one of those contagious laughs. After we'd settled down, she glanced into the house, and then at me curiously.

"Do the Salvatore brothers still live here?"

"Uh, yeah. Stefan's out of town, and Damon's who knows where" I rolled my eyes, "I'm Elena"

"Oh, wow. I originally though you were- you just look so much like someone I used to know" She shook her head and smiled, "I'm Lexi." I hailed sharply, causing her to give me a strange look just as Damon pulled up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I know, its super short. The next one will be exciting and definitely longer! Please enjoy this little chapter, and as always I'd love to hear what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, I'm just a fan and a writer who wanted to share a story with you!**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"Lexi, what a pleasant surprise." His tone of voice implying that it was not pleasant at all.

"Nice to see you too" she retorted, she looked at me, question clear in her eyes when she turned back to him. He waved her off, with a look that said I'll tell u when she's not around. I rolled my eyes, and dragged my stuff back upstairs. Always like Damon to leave me out of things. I was just coming back down when I heard hushed whispers.

"Why didn't you tell me how similar the look?! It's uncanny!"

"I know"

"How is it even possible?"

"We're still working on that."

"I almost called her-" She was cut off.

"Elena, you can come down the stairs now"

"How did you-" I walked down the stairs.

"Super hearing, remember?"

"Um, no."

"Shit." Lexi laughed.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to work this out. Call me when Stefan gets back." She left impossibly fast, the door closing in her wake.

"By the way, you need to do a better job with locks. I picked Stefan's very easily." I smirked, then paled seeing Damon's face, he didn't seem happy.

"You read things you weren't supposed to, Elena" He was suddenly right in front of me. It was right then when it all clicked together. All the pieces of the puzzle fit. Stefan's diaries, dating back to 1864. How he mentioned bloodlust, Kathrine, Lexi, the super speed. The immortal grace that always seemed to follow them, the super hearing. They were all vampires. My heart started beating my chest, and my eyes fluttered to the exits. Could I make it? Seeming to read my thoughts Damon rolled his eyes.

"You can't really think I'd hurt you, do you?", when I didn't reply he continued, "If I wanted you dead, you'd already be dead."

"You've killed people" I said, disgust clear in my face. He shrugged. I slapped him, immediately realizing what I'd done, the panic starting to rise up. His face changed, the joking sexy smirk I'd grown to love was quickly replaced by a cold, fangy smile. His eyes, once the color of a bright stormy ocean, were now red and inhuman, the veins below his eyes pulsing. I held in a scream, slowly backing away from the vampire.

"Like you could out run me." He laugh, and I whipped around to find him behind me. I hadn't even seen him move.

"Please, Damon don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sla-" He cut me off curtly.

"Yes you did. Don't apologize for being a good person, Elena" His face changed back to normal, "And like I said, I would never hurt you. You just needed to see how wrong I am for you. I'm not the good guy, that's Stefan's job, he doesn't even feed off of human blood anymore."

"What if I don't want the good guy?" He seamed to just ignore my question, and continued.

"We are the perfect hunters. Everything about us is comforting and inviting, with our speed you'll never see us coming. We infiltrate even the most secret of councils and make a meal out of them in less than ten minutes." He paused, "Our primal instinct is to kill, to feed. We relish in it, we enjoy it. And once the gilt and pain becomes too much, turn it off" he snapped his fingers causing me to jump, "We're not the good guys Elena, Stefan the bunny eating vampire is the only one I know of." I didn't know what to say. All this was just too much.

"I need some time, to think" I placed my hand against my head trying to block out all that I'd just leaned until I could properly process it, "I um, I'm going to go stay with Care." Damon just nodded, and vamp-sped up stairs to grab my stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello **again my lovely readers! I know this chapter was quite a wait, but I hope it was worth it! As always please leave a review and of course enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD nor anything related**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

(A couple of hours later)

The door opened.

"Hey Care" I waved, my face betraying my uncertainty, "Is there anyway I could stay with you for a bit?" She immediately pulled me into a hug, nodding fiercely. Her best friend senses somehow picking up that something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"I-I would rather we don't talk about it. Would that be ok." My voice shook. She nodded again, sensing my hesitance.

"Of course, I'm here if you want to talk." She smiled, and grabbed one of my bags pulling it up the stairs, "Come on! I'm gonna invite Bonnie over and we can have a girls night!" She giggled, which caused me to smile. Maybe a girls night was all I needed.

Bonnie jumped up on the table striking a horrible pose, and causing us to roll around the floor giggling. A couple hours earlier we had gotten into Caroline's moms liquor cabinet, and were all quite out of it.

"Elena! LETS DANCEEEEEE!" Bonnie giggled, turning on some music. I got up, looking around.

"Wait where did Care go?" I scanned the room, all the things I'd learned earlier came rushing back and I sobered up a bit. The doorbell rang and I jumped.

"Lennna what's wrong" Bonnie's words were a bit slurred as she walked over, placing a protective arm around me. I smiled at her, and could have sworn I saw her fingers sparkle.

"Bon?" I gave her a awestruck look.

"Oops, you weren't supposed to see that!" She giggled, and her fingers sparkled again.

"Guess what?" She whispered, "I'm a witch" she giggled again, "But I'm like reeeealllllllllly baddddddddddd. I just starteddddd!" She stopped talking when Care walked back in, followed by a lot of people.

"Ummmm, Care" I asked confused, she just grinned.

"Well, my moms out of town and you two are here," She hiccuped, "So I thought, partyyyyyyy!"

Soon Caroline's house was filled with people, and bursting with music and drunken laughter.

Matt and I were over by the side, flirting and laughing when Care strode up.

"Wasn't this a brilliant idea!" Care sang with a little twirl.

"Yessssssss!" I jumped up and danced around her, pulling Matt and some other guy over with me, "Thanks Care bear!" I used the name we called her when we were kids, "This was exactly what I needed!" She just smiled and nodded, she already knew that. Seeing Bonnie walk by, I pulled her into our dancing circle too and we were all lost and happy in the music. Then my phone rang.

"Hellooo?" I giggled.

"Elena?" A manly voice said, it sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Huh? I cantttttt hear youuu! One sec!" I wiggled my way out of the crowded house and outside, sipping on my beer "Hehe, oki what's upppp!"

"Are you drunk?!" The voice said, his tone disbelieving.

"Whatttt! Hehe, nooo!" I paused to think for a second, "I'm just slightly buzzed" I giggled again, with a little hiccup.

"Lena hun, where are you."

"Careeeeeolinees" I sang quite happily, then stopped suddenly feeling heavy, and a bit dizzy.

"I'm tired," I mumbled, "I need to go lay down" I blacked out, dropping my cup.

:::::::::DAMON'S POINT OF VIEW:::::::::

"I'm tired," I headed her mumble, "I need to go lay down."

"Lena? Hun are you there?" If she had dozed off I would have headed her fall, but nope, just the rustle of fabric.

"Elena?" I tired again, "Elena, are you st-" The line was disconnected. Something was wrong. I growled, as much as I hated to admit it to myself I really liked Elena, if someone so much as touched a hair on her pretty little head I'd end them.

I hurried out the door, grabbing my jacked and throwing it on. I debated taking my car, but I was faster without it so I just ran.

I was at Caroline's house within a minute, and scanned the area looking for Elena. My eyes honed in on a slightly glowing light about a yard away. Elena's phone.

I reached down seeing three missed calls from Caroline, two texts from Bonnie, and a call from some guy named Matt. I pocketed her phone and assessed the area for any signs of a struggle. None, just a discarded. This looked a lot like... I growled, no. No one would hurt Elena like that.

Suddenly I heard her groan, top floor, left back bedroom, my head told me as I vamped there as quickly as possible. I pushed down the door to see two guys poised over her, their manhood's standing straight at attention.

Elena was incoherent, and already naked. It looked as though the guys had quite literally torn the dress from her frame. Before I could think, my body just reacted. I growled, ripping my fangs into the first, and snapping the seconds neck with one easy movement.

I moved gently to Elena, wrapped her in the sheets, and scooped her up jumping out the window and vamping straight back home. I quietly drew her a bath, and set her in it, gently washing her gorgeous curves. I grimaced as I felt my pants tent, and I quickly adjusted my self. After drying her with a towel, I carefully slid one of my shirts down her slim and attractive physique, and tucked her softly into my bed. I turned to go but a hand jutted out catching my hand. I turned back to see Elena's beautiful eyes trained on mine.

"Stay" her parted lips whispered, and I nodded receiving one of her lovely smiles. I walked back to my side of the bed, quickly dropped my shirt on the ground and climbed into the bed. It look all my restraint not to pull her into me. I rolled so our back were facing before I willed myself to fall asleep.

Just as I was drifting off, I felt the bed shift and those delicious lips pressed a light kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you Damon" She whispered, before rolling back over and we both fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to Elena in my bed and immediately remembered last night. I realized that I hadn't exactly been discrete nor had I disposed of those assholes.

I quickly and quietly got dressed, wrote Elena a note, and vamped back to Caroline's house.

:::::::::::ELENA'S POV::::::::::

I rolled over, slowing waking to realize the other half of the bed was empty.

"Damon?" I called sitting up, and scanning the room. No answer. I groaned and crawled out of bed. I padded down the stairs and found a pice of paper folded neatly in half with my name on it lying on the kitchen counter.

 _Hey, good morning sleepyhead! I had to run out, I'll be back later. Feel free to snoop around. None of the doors are locked ;)_

 _-Damon_

I laughed at the last part, and just decided to head back upstairs. I bellyflopped onto Damon's bed, and quickly curled back up under his warm covers.

"Elena, really? Your still asleep?" Damon whacked me with a nearby pillow, pulling me from my delicious dream revolving around cupcakes.

"Ugh, Damon go away" I groaned and pulled the comforter over my head.

"Elena, it's 2:30 pm, get your ass outta bed!" His voice held a air of amusement.

"Nooooooo"

"Must we go through this again?" He mused.

"Nope! I am up! So very awake!" I jumped out of the bed, remembering the other morning. Damon just laughed and tossed me a pair of clothes.

"I stopped by your house" he shrugged, then smirked as I inspected what he brought. He had grabbed my black lace thong and matching bra, along with small shorts, a tight shirt and one of my leather jackets.

"I guess that's what I get when you of all people pick out my clothes" I sighed, and dropped his t-shirt onto the floor.

"Ele-"

"What?" I asked innocently, "Its not like it's something you haven't seen before" I smirked as his eyes sparked with lust. I dragged my thong up my long legs agonizingly slow, and took forever to clasp my bra. Finally Damon vamped up to me, pulling up my shorts and on my shirt inhumanly fast, leaving me breathless and ruining my little scheme to tease him.

"Come one" He turned, beckoning to me over his shoulder, "Let's go. I want to show you something"

 **What does Damon want to show her? And does Elena trust him? Find out in the next chapter of A Mystic Falls Story!**


End file.
